50 and Counting
by debisanacronym1
Summary: Same old same old. Just like every other UN meeting, nothing was being accomplished. But when America gets an alarming phone call that causes him to leave, the nations start to gossip. And when a lost little girl wonders into the meeting she accidentally exposes a secret America's been hiding from the entire world.( f.a.c.e. family references)
1. Chapter 1

**_50 and _**

**_Counting_**

* * *

America sat in the meeting; board. Nothing was being accomplished like usual except for this time Hungary and Japan were having a "fangasim". From what America had heard Germany had found out that he was some guy named Holy Rome from way back when, and he was going to tell Italy about it when they got home. America didn't really know what that meant, but could really careless.

The nation sighed as he watched the other countries bicker and whine. Sinking back in his chair he had an eire feeling in his chest, like something at home was going wrong.

The entire room was silenced of the loud tone of star spangled banner. The countries watched as America dug through is pocket to grab his cell phone. Ignoring all the eyes on him he brought his phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked. The countries watched the younger nation in annoyance, all phones were to be silenced in the meeting. Just as England was about to bash America for having his cell phone on, America sprung out of his seat.

"She's where?!" he yelled, the look of terror spreading across his face. He started breathing heavily and his body began to shake.

"Don't do anything! Just stay there and I'll go find her." he snapped his phone shut, and began running tors the door. Germany was the first to speak up.

"There is still 30 minutes of the meeting left!" he yelled pointlessly, America had already left and by the looks of it he wasn't coming back. **_(he had also grabbed Canada but nobody really noticed) _**

"Ve~? What was that about?" Italy asked, speaking what was going through everyone's head.

"Its really unlike America to freak out like that." Japan added in.

"Wait! America said 'she'." France yelled.

"Yeah? What about it?" England asked.

"So isn't it obvious? America has a girlfriend."

"Why would America have a girlfriend and not tell any of us?" Denmark asked.

"Maybe she's human." Spain said think out loud. Sooner rather then later almost the whole word-literally-was gossiping about the American. From girlfriend to pet dog everyone was talking about this mysterious _she_.

"Gossiping wont tell us anything. If we want to know we can just ask him." England said. Germany sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously they wouldn't be getting back on subject.

Just when France was about to give a suggestion a small girl walked into the room; tears falling down her face. She had a white Hawaiian dress on hat fell to just over her knees and a pink flower in her long dark brown hair, that was tied into a french braid. Her skin was about as dark as Spain's and in contrast made her blue eyes stand out, but that wasn't the only thing that stood out about her. What stood out most was that she had a little curl almost- no _**exactly** _like America's.


	2. Chapter 2

**_50 and _**

**_Counting_**

* * *

Everyone in the room stared at her in confusion. What was this random little girl doing, strolling into a UN meeting?

The little girl was terrified. She had snuck off and went to the bathroom during her own meeting and got herself lost. Now she was just wondering the halls of the big building looking for someone or something to bring her back.

After a while of just awkward silence, France was the one to speak up.

"Who are you, Mon cher? Are you lost?" he asked. She nodded her head frantically and began to cry harder. As if it was instinct, nations with younger siblings or ones who had raised children, ran up to her to try and calm her down. England went and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey its alright." England said, he went to go touch her arm, but she latched her arms around his neck and started sobbing. He was surprised by the action, but didn't move away. He instead picked her up rubbed her back as she sobbed. Behind him Prussia, Spain, and France made silly faces to try to get her to cheer up.

When she finally calmed down, it had been 12 minutes and nations (mainly France and Hungary) had been pestering England to let them hold her. Belgium went up to the little girl and handed her a piece of chocolate. She smiled and ate it wordlessly.

"Are you ready to tell us your name now?" England asked, she nodded against his shoulder.

"I'm Kailena." she said, some sort of accent in her voice.

"That's a pretty name." he replied back.

"My name is England." the young girl looked at the nation, excitement flickering in her eyes.

"Wow, **_you're _**England?!" she asked amazed. By now all the nations had their eyes on her. It was clear to everyone that the meeting would not be continuing especially with a little girl there distracting everybody with her cuteness.

"My Papa's told me so much about you!" she said excitedly, she was almost jumping in his arms. A large smile was brightening up her face.

"Oh really? What did he say?" England asked, suddenly interested in what the girls father had to say about him.

"My papa said you were a great and powerful nation with important history and to use my best manners the day I met you." she said going over what her father said. England smiled after hearing the little ego boost.

"Really? I'll have to meet him some day."

"You already know him." she said. She took a look around the room. "I think everyone here knows him."

"Ve? Who is he?" Italy asked confused. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. She opened up her mouth to speak-

"**_Hawaii _****_Kailena 'A'ala Jones_**_._" a voice boomed, from the door way. There America stood. He gave the other nations (including Russia) chills. The usually cheery and happy American, looked ready to go to war. His eyes held nothing but pure anger, his body was in a protective stance, his face was tightened and serious. Behind him was a girl. She looked worried, and kept her distance. He focused his eyes directly on England. The little girl jumped out of the English man's arms and rushed to the side of the American.

"Papa!" she said and gave him a hug.

"PAPA?!" the room repeated. America ignored the rest of the room. To him they really didn't matter at the moment. What mattered most in that moment was his daughters safety. He let himself relax and knelt down in front of her.

"Hawaii, do you have any idea how worried we were? You almost gave Cali a heart attack." he said, sternly. Hawaii let her gaze fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry..." she said softly. America sighed, he couldn't stay mad at her.

"Its okay.", he looked back to the rest of the room which was in shock. His face went serious again.

"Did they hurt you." his voice was protective and threatening.

"No! They were really nice. One of them gave me a chocolate and mister England let me cry on him when I was scared.", America stood up and looked over at the English man.

"Is that so..." he said under his breath. He turned to the girl behind him. She swiped a stray blonde hair from her face and looked up at him.

"Cali, take your sister home. I think we all would like to relax after that event." he looked to the nations. It seemed that, none of them could voice their feelings about this.

"And I think they would like an explanation as well." he said trying to suppress a chuckle. The faces they were making we're hysterical.

"But like what about the meeting?" she asked, in a whisper.

"You'll have to reschedule it or something. This is more important."

"Kay dad." , she picked up the young girl and started heading out. Hawaii rested her head on Cali's shoulder, she waved as she left.

"Aloha tutu Iggy. Aloha Ka po'e apau 'E'a'e." she said as the door closed behind them.

* * *

"You have a lot of explaining to do, mister!" England yelled, severely confused by the whole incident.

"Papa?!" France screamed; still confused. America let out a sigh. He thought about how he would explain this. He clenched and un-clenched his fist, that usually help him think straight in stressful situations. After giving it a moment of thought he began talking.

"Yeah, its true. Hawaii is my daughter... so are the other 50 states." England and France went wide eyed.

"W-What are you trying to say America." France asked, he knew what it meant. He just was finding it hard to digest.

"I'm saying, that little girl you just held and the girl that had carried her away were your grandchildren. And..." America took a breath and looked straight at the two men.

"You have 49 more." Everyone watched as England stumbled back into his seat. His hand covered his mouth in shock.

"_Cinquante petits-enfants_." France repeated. America got a sheepish smile, a hand went behind his head a scratched the back of his neck.

"That's not even counting all my territories." he said earning a deep groan from England and a face palm from France.

From behind them, someone cleared their throat. Turning slightly the three looked at them, it was Japan.

"Uh, America-san. Why didn't you tell us you have children?" he asked meekly.

"Well... It was the best way I could protect them. " America began.

"Back a little bit before the war of 1812 I was originally going to tell England and start from there... that was until the Washington burning." the room went eerily silent. Judging eyes where on England as they all knew where this was going. England broke into a cold sweat and changed his position slightly.

"The district of Columbia was one of my youngest. She didn't know what was happening, and all I could do was watch. I had to watch as daughter who was all of 6 years old was set on fire and burned. Her hair was singed and she still has the scars..." America's eyes closed and he clenched his fist. He was trying his best not to lash out, or scream, or cry...

"Then I realized that they only way I could prevent that from **_ever_** happening again was if I hid them." ,the room was still quiet when he finished. No-one dared to speak. It was obviously an emotional topic for him. Japan instantly regretted asking the question,... he also began think of the specific date of 1941.

"Excuse me." America mumbled, he turned on his heels and quickly exited the room.

* * *

**_Favorite, Fallow, and Review if you are liking this fic so far! Feed back positive and negative is appreciated! :)_**


End file.
